The vestibular system is the sensory system that responds to the position of the head in relation to vestibular motion, specifically, gravity and accelerated or decelerated motion. The vestibular system is found in the cerebellar area of the brain and influences righting reactions, muscle tone, standing balance, ocular orientation, visual perception, general arousal/attention, and neck and head orientation. Brain damage to individuals may interfere with the organization of the central nervous system, and, in particular, the vestibular system. Vestibular damage can be found in a number of disorders, including, but not limited to, developmental delay of unknown origin, cerebral palsy, traumatic brain injury, autism, attention deficit disorder, stroke, blindness and hearing impairment. These neurological problems can occur in both the pediatric and adult populations.
Research has shown many benefits from vestibular motion therapy including decreased self stimulation, decreased hypersensitivity, increased postural security, increased concentration and attentiveness, increased balance, increased body awareness, calming effects, reduction of abnormal muscle tone at slow speeds and increased alertness at high speeds.